It has been known to provide various pieces of furniture, including beds, with entertainment centers which have a television or radio set that can be concealed while not being viewed by a person. One example of an integrated sofa-bed and television unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,101 to Castro et al in which a retractable television set is mounted in a drawer which slides in and out of a cabinet. The cabinet is attached to one end of a sofa bed, and the drawer can be pulled out towards the front of the sofa. The television is swivel-mounted so as to be viewable either by persons sitting on a sofa or by a person lying on a bed.
It has also been known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,401 to Sisson to provide a bed canopy with a television set or other visual device. The television set is mounted on the rear side of the footboard structure and projects its video image through a footboard mirrored panel to the observers within the canopy.
Neither of the above prior art suggestions provides a simple and aesthetically pleasing structure of a bed and TV set combination, wherein the television can be watched by one or more persons reclining on the bed in a convenient and comfortable manner without viewing obstruction.